An Unexpected Visitor
by Black Nose Casey
Summary: Hermione has an uneventful life. The appearance of an unexpected visitor shakes her world upside down. Things are going to get interesting now. Femmslash. Lemons. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! I've been extremely busy the past few months, but with summer coming, everything's starting to slow down. And then comes finals week. Ugh. But I'm going to make an effort to write more and update more on my stories! *Party* Anyways, this is a Hermione/Fleur femmslash, and I've decided it's not going to be a oneshot. If you don't like this kind of pairing, don't read. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review!

Hermione Apparated to the front door of her flat, exhaustion wearing at her. She unlocked the door, and walked inside to the living room. There, she placed all of the paperwork she had brought home to finish. Her fight for elf rights had triumphed, and now there was much to be done on paper with all the legal rules. She clumped her way upstairs to her bedroom and had to resist the strong urge to just collapse in bed. Quickly shrugging out of her Ministry robes, Hermione changed into a comfortable tank top and boy shorts. If one were to look at her, their attention would be riveted on her perfectly formed elfin features, or her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. But Hermione dismissed any thoughts of her outward appearance, and went right back down to get started on her work.

It could be considered a ritual, the way Hermione started to work. She allowed herself a stretch, before sitting down in her comfy armchair, ready with sharp eyes and a quill to sign or correct. It was six o'clock when she went to her work with a will. Throughout the hours that passed, the only sounds were the scribbling of her quill and the rhythm of her breathing. She did not look up from her work, unconscious to the world around her. It was the way Hermione always got absorbed in work. Finally, she got to the last paper and with a flourish of her wand, all the papers were sorted into a neat stack.

Standing up, she felt her neck pop. Her joints were a bit sore from the long hours of sitting. Yawning, she noticed that it was nearing one in the morning. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way to the stairs when she suddenly heard the floorboard creak. Whirring on the spot, Hermione acted on instinct and fired a Stunning spell at the intruder. With a loud, indignant meow, Crookshanks hissed at her, turned tail, and ran to safety.

"Aw, damn it. Sorry Crookshanks! I'll make it up to you!" called Hermione. She mentally slapped herself at being so jumpy. Resolving to get to bed before she hexed a lamp or something, she took the stairs two at a time. Reaching her sanctuary of a room, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. But the minute she walked in, a tingling sensation startled her body. And she was washed by a mouthwatering mixed scent of chocolate and flowers.

"Huh? W-what is this?" stammered Hermione at the foreign feeling and scent.

"Why zon't you turn around and zee for yourself, ma belle?" questioned a heavenly voice. Hermione felt herself melt at the warm and sexy sound. She spun around and saw the gorgeous Fleur Delacour, dressed in a see through tank top and skin tight jeans. With the source of smell standing right there, the scent intensified and so had the electricity in the air. Hermione felt a distinct wetness in her crotch area.

Smirking a bit at Hermione's wonderment, and the smell of her arousal that the veela inside her was so attuned to, Fleur eyed her hungrily.

"Bonjour Hermione," purred Fleur, with lust evident in her eyes. Hermione gulped as Fleur came towards her with the stance of a predator intent on its prey.

So that's the first chapter! Tell me what you think? It's nice to get input. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

First off: I'm so so so sosososososososo sorry for not updating. Especially after I said I would make an effort to update more often. Anyways, I hope to update this more on time.

Can I just say that the people who've read this, reviewed, and alerted/favorite this story, you all just rock my world. Thanks for the support and appreciation, here's the next chapter of An Unexpected Visitor. Wait I'm forgetting something. Hmm. Oh yeah, *LEMON ALERT* Or something like it ;)Teehee, bear with me, it's my first dab at femmslash lemon. *crosses fingers*

_Hermione gulped as Fleur came towards her with the stance of a predator intent on its prey_.

"U-uh Fleur, h-how did you get in my house?" stammered Hermione. So what if her wildest wet dream was right there in front of her, one does not simply just break into Hermione Granger's house. Even if they do scream wild lustful sex from every cell of that mouthwatering, delectable-

"I must say ma belle, for the most brilliant witch of your age, the protective wards you place on your residence are quite basic," Fleur's smooth voice cut through Hermione's wanton thoughts. Hermione could not possibly keep her eyes glued off of Fleur's curvy figure, and noticing this, she cheekily remarked, "But I don't zink you'd mind, non? After all you've got quite a show here," and provocatively swayed her hips.

"G-gah," Hermione stumbled out as her face turned tomato red, a color that suited her beautifully Fleur thought. Wasting no more time, Fleur pressed her body up next to Hermione's, effectively trapping her against the wall.

Hermione was feeling lightheaded as she swooned, with her heart accelerating every second. Fleur went immediately to start kissing her neck. Hermione, hopeless to the burning pleasure, felt her body go limp. Fleur snarled at her submission and attacked her lips ferociously. Both moaned at the contact.

Fleur ripped open Hermione's shirt with ease and took off her bra with it, instantly releasing Hermione's breasts in their full glory. Her nipples were already hard, pink buds which Fleur made even harder by sucking on them. She nipped at them with her teeth and Hermione gripped Fleur's hair while groaning. Fleur sucked on them until she was sure they couldn't get harder and continued her journey southwards to the true treasure.

Hermione's eyes were glazed and tell tale signs of her arousal were running down from her nether regions. Fleur ripped off the offending panties that were in the way of Hermione's glistening blossom. What lay before her was simply heaven on earth. Not even hesitating, she dived in for the most delicious meal, moaning at the delectable taste. She furiously lapped at the pussy lips, refusing to waste a single drop of Hermione's sweet juices, and her mouth encircled Hermione's nub, slightly nipping at it.

That did it for Hermione, who climaxed and screamed her ecstasy to the world. Fleur continued sucking gently until Hermione rode out her orgasm. Once she had relaxed from the bliss, Hermione smiled gently at Fleur. Fleur responded to the heart warming smile with a soft kiss on the lips.

Fleur cuddled against Hermione, with her arms snaked around her waist tightly, with the intent to never let go. Hermione sighed in content, but then Fleur felt her stiffen up.

"Fleur, as much as I enjoyed that, I still need to know why the hell you showed up here," Hermione's confused tone said.

Fleur nuzzled into Hermione's neck and whispered into her ear, "To be with you ma belle. I love you."

That's the end of this chapter: I realize it's a bit confusing, but a lot will be cleared up with the next update. Thanks for reading!


End file.
